La Vida de un Ser Superior
by Fanficcionista
Summary: Cómo la está pasando Cordy...


LA VIDA DE UN SER SUPERIOR.  
  
Disclaimer: Si fueran míos Cordy no estaría dónde está. Échenle la culpa a Joss.  
  
No estoy ganando un peso (y si me dieran algo, se iría a la Teletón).  
  
Dedicatorias: Gab, me habías pedido una historia de Cordy, espero que te guste.  
  
Anto, sólo porque leíste todos los que te faltaban.  
  
Feedback: Porfis!!!! Pueden dejar un review o enviarme un mail a fanficcionista@yahoo.com.   
  
*****  
  
A veces sueña. O, por lo menos, cree que son sueños. En realidad no sabe si las imágenes en su cabeza son sólo su imaginación o mensajes que le llegan desde el mundo real.  
  
Algunas son fáciles de distinguir, claro. Por ejemplo, se ve a sí misma deteniendo a Wesley la noche que se llevó a Connor, se escucha diciendo que el viaje terminó antes de tiempo y preguntando qué sucede. Entonces él se derrumba y le cuenta todo acerca de la profecía y sus visitas a Holtz. Esperan a Angel juntos, le dan una disculpa a Lorne y resuelven la situación. Siguen siendo una familia normal.  
  
Otras veces, Angel no se detiene en el ballet y hacen el amor en el diván. Pero no son la reencarnación de los espíritus de la bailarina y su amante, sino ellos, Angel y Cordy. Ella nunca se va con Groo.  
  
Su visión favorita es una en que ella le dice que no a Skip y va a reunirse con Angel en la playa. Nunca se va a esa dimensión "superior", él nunca termina en el fondo del océano por culpa de su hijo y todos viven felices, como una familia normal. Bueno, tendrían que rescatar a Lorne de sus jefes en Las Vegas, pero ¿qué es la vida sin un poco de diversión? Ah, quedaría el asunto de Wesley durmiendo con la abogada del Infierno, pero es un chico grande y sabe cuidarse.  
  
Otras visiones son confusas.  
  
Como Angel y Buffy en un cementerio hablando de... ¿galletas? O sus amigos instalados en Wolfram & Hart (recibidos por la abogada del Infierno en persona... muerta, pero persona) y Gunn jugando con el totem felino del "piso misterioso". A veces es la imagen de Connor viviendo una vida normal, con una familia que lo ama, todo un deportista escolar y saliendo con la reina del baile.  
  
Le gustaría no ver ciertas cosas, los momentos que sabe que son verdad. Le gustaría deshacer lo que hizo (aunque no fuera ella), reparar el daño.  
  
Se ve subiendo rodeada de una luz blanca, mientras Angel cae al fondo el mar. Se ve durmiendo con Connor, con Angel como espectador privilegiado. Se ve con la Bestia. Se ve liberando a Angelus y asesinando a Lilah. Se ve haciendo que Connor asesine a una muchacha por el bien de su "familia".  
  
*****  
  
Casi nunca está sola. Muchos espíritus han venido a acompañarla. De muchos lugares.   
  
No está viva, no está muerta. Sólo está en una dimensión "especial", así que el viaje desde el mundo de los muertos (de cualquiera de ellos) no es muy difícil. Así se lo explicó su primera visita, la abogada del Infierno. Ella también le explicó los términos del acuerdo de Angel y los Socios Mayoritarios en lo relativo a Cordy. Incluso le mostró cómo la arreglan los estilistas de W&H.  
  
Vio a sus abuelos, que murieron cuando era niña. Habría llorado cuando le dijeron lo orgullosos que estaban de ella por pelear la batalla del Bien.  
  
Joyce Summers va a verla de vez en cuando. Aun muerta conserva ese aire maternal y protector que alguna vez la hizo envidiar a Buffy. Joyce le habla de los Scoobies y le contó que el equipo completo se trasladó a Cleveland.  
  
Anya la visita cada vez que puede. Cordy sabe que está en alguna dimensión infernal, aunque An no ha dado detalles. No tienen mucho de que hablar, casi no se conocieron.  
  
Spike va cada vez que causa problemas en algún lugar. Ya no saben dónde ponerlo. Vampiro malo, asesino múltiple, torturador, cambio de bando, protector de la Cazadora y la Llave, enamorado, búsqueda de un alma, muerte salvando al mundo... El chico hizo de todo en su carrera.  
  
Una vez fue Darla. Toda suavidad y rubio natural. Le pidió disculpas por morderla y le agradeció cuidar de Connor cuando era un bebé. Ninguna mencionó los detalles de cómo sucedieron las cosas después o el hecho que ambas fueron piezas en el tablero que controlaba alguien más para apoderarse del mundo.  
  
Le gusta pasar el tiempo con Tara Maclay. Nunca la conoció y casi no supo nada de su existencia cuando estaban... "allá", pero ahora en el otro lado sabe que le habría gustado. Tara le contó las circunstancias de su muerte y la transformación de Willow. Ella le habló del super hechizo para multiplicar las Cazadoras.  
  
*****  
  
Un día, una noche, otro día, otra noche...  
  
Cordy no sabe si alguien lleva la cuenta del tiempo que ha pasado ahí (Ha apostado con algún amigo imaginario que Lilah lo hace). Ella, no.  
  
*****  
  
Se pregunta si alguna vez va a salir de ahí, si va a vivir, si va a morir.   
  
Lilah (otra vez, la eficiente abogada del Infierno) le explicó que en el "mundo real" su cuerpo está siendo bien atendido y que no va a morir por los próximos 50 o 60 años.  
  
Se pregunta si la extrañan. Sabe que aún la recuerdan, lo que es un alivio.  
  
Se pregunta si Angel aún la ama. O si él y Buffy han vuelto. Le gustaría saber, aunque doliera. Espera que Ángel sepa que ella siempre lo amó, que aún lo ama.  
  
Con el tiempo (no sabe cuánto, no le interesa llevar la cuenta en todo caso), ha llegado a creer que ya no sería capaz de recordar las cosas simples. Sentir el sol en su rostro, bañarse en la playa, el sabor de un buen café o lavarse los dientes.  
  
Le gustaría salir de ahí.  
  
Le gustaría sentir, de verdad. Lo que fuera: amor, calor, frío, dolor, miedo...  
  
Le gustaría tener su vida de vuelta. Cualquiera de ellas (la niña frívola, la cazavampiros aficionada, la aspirante a estrella de cine, la recepcionista de una agencia de investigadores, la chica de las visiones, la princesa de una dimensión paralela...). Quiere volver a ser Cordelia Chase y tener un futuro, cualquiera que sea.   
  
*****  
  
FIN. 


End file.
